


The Mixtape Thing

by silver9mm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver9mm/pseuds/silver9mm
Summary: Froma music promptby the luscious BaronSamedi on tumblr."For the mixtape thing. I am going to be utterly predictable and I DON'T CARE :) So what songs are on "Date Night in the MOL Bunker"?"Listen on 8tracksListen on Youtube





	The Mixtape Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronSamedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronSamedi/gifts).



So here’s how it goes:

Sam’s out to grab a few last items for Dean because obviously, Dean’s going to cook. He wants to woo his little brother with things delicious, and he’ll even go the good-for-you route just to please Sam. While he’s out, Dean scrabbles together a little bit of music-to-cook-to. To dance to. So he can show off and exaggeratedly serenade Sam while singing into his spatula and wiggling his ass. But he can’t resist teasing (never could), lives for Sam’s eye rolls and ‘you’re such a fucking dork’ smiles.

He starts the mix as soon as he hears Sam back inside the building, is grinning already, waiting for Sam’s reaction when he hears _Hard Headed Woman_ coming through the speakers in the kitchen. Gets exactly the dirty look he wants.

Tempers the tease with _I Drove All Night_ , and they both get a little emotional suddenly—Dean sees Sam’s smile falter, remembering, and yeah, Dean wanted to remind him of how long they’ve been in love and how, when Sam needed his big brother just a couple times after he’d left for Stanford, Dean had done what the song is saying—driven all night to get to Sam. “To make love to you” hadn’t happened, but now Sam knows that it could have and Dean concentrates on slicing tomatoes even though he can feel Sam watching him as he mouths the words.

Sam’s always harping on him about listening to new music, so the cover of _When the Levee Breaks_ is Dean’s concession, his way of saying he’s paying attention to things Sam tries to show him. Okay, it’s still Zeppelin, but you can only ask so much of him. And it’s pretty fucking sexy. A hypnotic song that lets Dean get up close to Sam ostensibly to check out what Sam brought, but they can talk over the lyrics, they can touch. Linger, close together and Dean lets his eyes trip all over Sam like those piano notes, kisses him just to get Sam to match breath with the song.

Dean’s setting the table, serving Sam, and he needed real Zeppelin of course, and _The Rain Song_ fits the theme (that he would never admit to coming up with); it’s almost spring and the beer is light and crisp, the salad entirely too fucking green, but hey, Sam’s eyes light up. Pork loin stuffed with some funky cheese and nuts, and there’s a peach pie waiting in the wings and they eat quietly. Well, Dean does, eats and watches Sam devour his meal for fucking once, tries not to wonder if Sam had eaten anything else all day. Just enjoys himself, pleased to be giving, to be useful. It only takes them the length of the song to finish their meal but Dean brings more beer and the good Scotch, comes around the table to Sam’s side, scoots the chair around to face him so they’re bumping knees and Dean digs deep to find things to keep those dimples showing, to keep the shadows out of Sam’s eyes. It’s an exercise in futility, and Dean knows it.

 _Strange Desire_  pulls them right to the surface because what Dean can’t keep at bay, he wants to fight face to face. Waits for Sam to shift, to fiddle with the label on his beer at the mention of Hell. Touches his knee to get his attention before kissing him, hard. Stands up over him (it’s not often he gets to be taller than Sam) and has Sam by the arms and kisses him til Sam’s neck is craned back and he’s face up and mouth open and Dean doesn’t say he loves him but he _means_ it, and he uses the song to prove it. To let Sam know there’s not one part of what they’re doing, who they are, where they’ve been, that Dean doesn’t love.

 _Burnin’ For You_ brings back that smile that Dean fucking _needs_. Predictable, but so what? One more beer, another Scotch to sip through and Dean’s doing a little dance as he brings them to Sam. Sam’s grinning again and Dean puts on a show for him to get him to laugh outright, doing some air guitar, getting right up between Sam’s splayed legs to clear their dishes, and when Sam grabs his wrist and pulls him down to kiss him, all peach pie and liquor, the heat Dean feels has nothing to do with cinnamon or Scotch. He’s got Sam now, all his attention, and that’s a hard-won prize.

 _Gimme Shelter_ ends around an empty table. Sam had herded Dean backwards through the bunker and down the hall to his room less than a minute into the song.

Dean’s gotta piss (okay, he’s had like two beers while Sam had been out, sue him) and Sam uses the time to hit random on a playlist he hadn’t put _too_ much thought into. They have rules, and one is that Dean can’t bitch about Sam’s music in his own room, but Sam had actively tried not to give him too much to bitch about with this stuff. He turns the volume down low, anyway. Dean registers the music on some subconscious level—he’s always moving to music whether he knows it or not; he keeps flicking his eyes up to Sam’s at certain words in _Better_ _Gone_ (love, you came home, knuckles bruised, bloody cheeks) as they pull at each other’s clothes.

Dean tilts his head, curious at the woman’s voice as _Blank Maps_  starts. “We were good children,” has him digging his fingers into Sam’s back, teeth to the kisses he’s laying on Sam’s skin and yeah, Sam knows his brother pretty fucking well. Passionate, kinky, emotional. “I am a goddamned believer.”

 _Come on Home_  is mostly ignored by both of them. It’s easy bar music, something to move to, background noise and Dean’s on top, working Sam slow, grinding, hard and pushing against where Sam is not. He’s like this sometimes—Dean’s ready at the drop of a hat, but Sam takes a while to get warmed up and yeah so maybe he does it on purpose when he can, loves how eager Dean always is for him, loves that exhausted satisfaction when Dean finally gets what he wants from Sam.

 _Lucky You_ —Dean doesn’t always want to hear that Sam loves him. Doesn’t feel deserving of it. Remembers running away many times (as if they both hadn’t done it). It’s sappy maybe, but Dean’s the king of sap and Sam can play him, eyes closed, and Dean’s listening. Kissing, wet and sweet and grateful, and Sam’s okay with getting what he needs sometimes too.

They both like their song covers and _Trouble_ makes Dean smile right into Sam’s mouth before leaving it, going lower and oh, Dean’s knows all the shortcuts to get what _he_ needs. Can suck dick like it was his favourite class in school.

Dean scales him, ready, impatient, and _3 Rounds & a Sound_ is mostly lost under them shuffling, mumbling, gasping, knocking shit off Sam’s desk and why the fuck doesn’t Sam keep the lube somewhere accessible, what the fuck? It doesn’t matter that it’s fast, that it hurts a little—they’ll do it again in the quiet darkness. Maybe even again in Dean’s room because he’s _really_ attached to his memory foam.

Another cover and Dean only recognises it towards the end, hums along to the last of _Can’t Find My Way Home_  while idly rubbing the back of Sam’s hand with his own. The playlist keeps going, but they’re in the shower by then, Sam bitching about the danger of beer bottles in the tiled room, Dean telling him to shut the fuck up, he’s not gonna drop it, oh my god.


End file.
